Beautifully Complicated
by CanadianAnon
Summary: A series of one shots involving Matthew and Gilbert based on a 100 theme challenge, somewhat. Rated for future chapters, rating may also go up. More information inside.
1. Beginning

**Beginnings**

The sun was high in the light blue sky, the warm afternoon air echoing with the giggles and squeals from the small children. It was a typical summer afternoon in suburbia.

"Alfie… I-I don't wanna climb trees today…" A meek voice whispered out, as a small hand reached down to a bandaged cover knee from the last tree climbing adventure the two had been on. "Can we play in the sandbox instead?" The light blond child looked up as the other grabbed on to a tree branch.

"Mattie! I don't wanna play on in the dumb, lame sandbox." The child known as Alfie said as he glanced over to the sandbox. There sat another boy around their age, he wore a black long sleeved shirt and jeans with a black baseball cap with a yellow chick pin on it. Alfred scowled somewhat, "Besides, that weird kid that always smells like sunscreen is over there." Pulling himself up with a laugh Alfred started to climb the oak tree.

Matthew glanced over to the sandbox, curiously; he had never spoken to the other kid and he was always too busy playing hero or some other game with Alfred and their other friends. Matthew picked up the small polar bear plush that sat by his feet and walked over to the sandbox.

The small child climbed into the sandbox and sat across from the other boy, he set the plush bear down in the sand and smiled as he started to scoop up sand with his hands. "Let's build a castle, Kuma!" He said excitedly to the plush bear, not noticing the redish-brown eyes on him. Matthew blinked as suddenly a yellow sand shovel was held out in front of him; he glanced up at the other boy and smiled taking it. "Thanks!"

Matthew hummed as he started to dig in the sand, he glanced up at the other boy and tilted his head; "What's your name?"

The other boy stopped filling his bucket with sand looked at him for a long moment. "Gilbert."

Matthew smiled brightly at him, "I'm Matthew, but Alfie calls me Mattie, you can too… if you want!" Matthew chirped out.

"Mattie? That's pretty awesome, not as awesome as Gilbert, though." The other said with a grin as he turned his bucket over making a small sand tower.

"What's awesome mean?"

Gilbert blinked and pondered for a moment, "It means… like when some is better than anything in the whole world!"

"Ooooooh! So Kuma is awesome!" Matthew said as he picked up the well loved plush bear and giggled.

Gilbert nodded his head and pointed to the chick pin on his hat, "And chicks are awesome! I guess you're pretty awesome too." Gilbert laughed and nodded his head as Matthew placed a leaf on top of the sand tower.

"Thanks, Gilbert." Matthew said with a smile, he blinked and looked at the other boy. "You should play with Alfie and me some time! It would be a lot of fun!"

Gilbert glanced over to the tree as he watched the somewhat chubby kid that he seen with Matthew a lot of the time, fall from the tree, assuming it was this 'Alfie'. "I dunno, only if he is as awesome as you."

Little do both of these boys know that this would in fact be the start of a beautifully, complicated relationship.

* * *

Hey everyone,

Thanks for reading the first chapter in my series of one shots!

This is based around some themes from the 100 theme challenges, I will be asking for some story ideas from you guys as well; frankly I don't like most of the prompts in the challenge.

The first three will be:

Beginning

Middle

End

The forth I will be asking for a prompt from you guys, you can either pm it to me, or place it in a review. Whatever one jumps out at me, I will do that one.

So some of these will take place in the same AU, I will let you know which do.

So that is it, again thank you for reading! Review if you like, if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, let me know. I am trying my best to fix all of that.

- Tash


	2. Middle

**Middle**

"Gilbert, there is no way in hell I am wearing that!" A rather annoyed teen stated as he tossed a bundle of red and white at his friend, a little harder then need be.

"Come on, Mattie! It goes great with my costume!" Gilbert whined as he caught the discarded costume and looked at it for a moment, missing the glare Matthew shot at him.

"Listen, I know I have somewhat long hair and I am not the most well defined man about, but I am not dressing up at Little Red Ridding Hood. No way in hell." He deadpanned as turned around to finish the almost forgotten sink of dishes.

Gilbert frowned at the others back as he placed the costume on the table. "Mattie! You have to; as my best friend, you must do this!" He declared, loudly as he walked over to the taller male and threw his arm around his neck. "Remember when you wanted to dress up as Doctor Frankenstein and Frankenstein? Or the mummy and some stuffy, old dude?" Gilbert sighed, "I never said no, I did it, because you're my best friend."

Matthew slammed a plastic cup in the sink, harder then needed as he looked at Gilbert. "No, you only agreed because in both cases I let you be the monster. Which may I remind you didn't require dressing up as a pre-pubescent girl!"

"You said I get to pick the theme this year, this is the theme I picked." Gilbert looked down at his watch and gasped loudly; "Shit! There are still things I have to help Luddy with back at the house to get ready for the party!" Gilbert pulled his arm back and quickly turned heading for the door. "Be there by seven and wear the costume!" He shouted back, the door slamming shut soon followed.

Matthew gritted his teeth, "If you want little red ridding hood - that is just what I'll give you." Matthew said as he pulled the stopper from the sink and turned to head to his room.

Derp derp time skip derp derp

Loud bass filled music pumped through the crisp October night air, screams and laughs could be heard over the bone rattling music. Gilbert glanced to his watch and frowned as it read seven-thirty; he took a sip from the beer bottle and set it on a table. Still no sign of his little red, he frowned as he rubbed his head, careful to know down the hood that held his black wolf ears upward.

"Are you some sort of mutt?" An annoyingly loud voice rang out, and then laughed.

Gilbert turned around to see one of his least favourite people in pretty much the entire world, Alfred. He was Matthew's older, more annoying sibling. He scowled shaking his head. "No you moron, the awesome me is a rather awesome wolf." Gilbert said as he looked over Alfred's costume – it looked as if it had pieces from all of the most popular American horror movie villains, with a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow, Alfred! Looks like all of the shittiest horror movies threw up on you!" Gilbert stated loudly and laughed again.

Now it was Alfred's turn to scowl, "Mattie's looking for you, kitchen I think." The American then turned and shouted out to a black cloaked, short person and took off.

Gilbert quickly turned on his heel and headed toward the kitchen, he smiled excited to see Matthew dressed up as Little Red. He glanced around the kitchen, his eyes falling on the red cloaked figure; he grinned a wolfy grin and stalked up to the other. "What do we have here?" Quickly the figure turned around throwing the cloak into the air.

There stood Matthew, wearing a red and black flannel button up shirt, old rugged jeans and a pair of muddy hiking boots and holding a shotgun to Gilbert's face. Gilbert screamed a very loud, girl-like scream. This was not what he was expecting, his heart slammed against his ribcage, a few of the people in the kitchen laughed.

"Surprise" Matthew said as he laughed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"The fuck are you?" Gilbert said regaining himself, "Jean: The crazed Canadian lumberjack?" Gilbert spat out at his friend as he grabbed the airsoft shotgun from him.

Matthew chuckled shaking his head, "Nope, I'm the hunter from Little Red Riding Hood. I stayed within you theme." He stated cockily.

"Way to be a smart ass, Mattie." Gilbert deadpanned as he punched the others arm and walked off to find more beer, Matthew following close behind him, still laughing.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read the second chapter.

I do not own the characters in these stories, just the plot.

Reviews are loved.

- Tash


	3. End

**End**

Redish brown orbs stared off into the distance, at something only the owner could seem to see. Light beams seemed to pour out from the seams of the dark, gray mournful clouds. The heavy rain had stopped some time ago, but he didn't care, rain or not he was alone now, nothing would change that. He thought back to the first day he had met him, the sandbox, the sand castle they had both built; a soft, sad smile tugged at his lips. Since that day they had become two the the best friends, in truth he was Gilbert's only true friend. The one that he could go to no matter what, no questions asked. That was a long time ago, a very long time ago.

As time passed, they both aged, wrinkles slowly cracked at their faces, skin started to get loose and hang in other areas - the one constant was their friendship. Gilbert gripped the silver head of his walking cane, his legs shaking somewhat as his eyes moved down to the freshly covered ground; the smell of dirt assaulted his nostrils. This was all that was left of his best friend, a plot of land, a slab of stone and a few discarded flowers that were left by Matthew's brother.

Gilbert glanced down at the cornflowers that he gripped onto, in the center was a maple leaf he plucked from a tree on his way here. He shakily walked forward as he bent over placing the flowers on the grave. Tears started to fall from the old man's eyes, "I miss you Mattie." He said, his voice racked with the tears that fell from his sad eyes. "I thought I would be the first of us to go, not you." He slowly leaned on the cane as he brought himself up again.

Gilbert turned and slowly walked away from the grave, just like before he met Matthew; Gilbert was going to be alone again. No one will be there when he needs them, no one to keep him sane - it may sound selfish; but Matthew was his rock, Matthew kept him feeling right. He needed Matthew, he loved Matthew; something he never got around to telling him, scared his rock may erode away from him.

* * *

I had some time before work today so I thought I would type this up.

It's shorter than the others, sorry. :c

This is the last of this AU.

I see in a lot of sad stories involving these two, Gilbert tends to be the one that dies, so I thought I would change it up.

As I said in the first, I will be asking for you guys to give me a prompt for the next chapter, so pm it to me or throw it in a review. c:

Thanks for reading!

- Tash


	4. Untitled

**Untitled**

****Matthew sat at the small oak table, he drummed his fingers along the edge of the table. He glanced at the two plates of maple covered pancakes. Almost every morning for the last two weeks, Gilbert had locked himself in the basement and wouldn't come out for hours. Needless to say, it was kinda bothering and worrying Matthew. He knew Gilbert well enough to know that this wasn't so normal, sure maybe if he was still living in Germany with his brother - but here? Gilbert never so much as left Matthew alone for an hour let alone for this long every morning.

With a sigh, Matthew picked up his fork and started to pick at the golden disks on his plate, once more he was going to eat without Gilbert it seemed. He heard the lock on the basement door click, the door creak open and footsteps. Matthew didn't even so much as look up as Gilbert sat down with a long sigh.

"'Morning, Birdie..." The other said tiredly, Matthew glanced up and looked at the other, he noticed Gilbert was still in his pajamas, dark lines under his eyes and what looked like white fuzzies covering his black top.

"What time did you get up?" Matthew asked as he took a bite of pancake.

"Um... Early." Gilbert said with a forced laugh, Matthew didn't laugh, he didn't say anything.

Breakfast was pretty awkward for the two, Matthew waited for Gilbert to finish and he took both of the plates; heading to the kitchen to clean up that mess. As he walked to the sink he heard the basement door open once more and Gilbert call out saying he was going back to the basement for a bit. Matthew frowned and said nothing. Once the dishes were done he glanced out the window seeing it was snowing pretty hard today, "Eh, looks like we wont be going for that walk today, Kuma." Matthew said as the small polar bear walked into the room, he glanced at the bear and smiled as he seen a small yellow puff perching on Kuma's back.

"Too bad..." The bear said and turned back around to leave as Gilbird chirped. Matthew sighed as he walked to the living room, he flicked the tv on and placed it on one of Alfred's movie channels he received here up here. It didn't take long for him to be lulled into sleep.

Matthew felt something warm wrapped around his neck but kept his eyes closed. "What do you think, Gilbird? Pretty awesome, right?" He heard the bird chirp and heard the thump.

"It's dumb." Kuma said and he could almost hear Gilbert frown as he muttered something in German.

"You're dumb, bear." Gilbert said not noticing Matthew had opened his eyes.

Matthew looked at the soft white and red plush material wrapped around his neck, he sat up and lifted it up to look at it better. He blinked a few times as he looked at what seemed to be misshaped maple leafs made of red on the backdrop of white. He was sure it was a scarf as he noted one end of the scarf was much wider than the other.

"Gilbert..?" Matthew asked not looking up from the scarf.

"Birdie! Do you like it? I know it's pretty awesome, right?" Gilbert asked, unsure of how Matthew felt about it.

"You made this?" Matthew looked up at him, his smile hidden behind the scarf.

"Y-yeah.. I mean, I didn't mean to ruin your other one, I know it meant a lot to you since it was a gift from Francis and all... But this one is much more awesome!"

"This is why you've been locking yourself in the basement? To knit me a scarf?"

Gilbert blinked, his cheeks lightly flushed. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, so I found some old knitting books and thought I would make you a new one... If you don't like it, we can go buy another one..." Gilbert said looking down at Kuma and Gilbird.

Matthew chuckled and stood up hugging the older man with a smile. "It's perfect, Gilbert. I wouldn't ever think about getting rid of it."

"Kesesese! I knew you would think it is awesome, your bear is just unawesome." Gilbert stated loudly has he hugged Matthew back.

It may not have looked like that greatest scarf in the world, but to Matthew it meant everything to him.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to Jky. Malfoy for giving my the prompt of "Prussia takes up knitting." This alone was a very sweet idea, so I had to do it. So again, thank you. c:

I would also like to thank every one who reviewed, faved and followed this story; it means a lot to me, thank you. c:

I have almost a week off of work, so I'll be able to update this rather quickly! Next one may be up tomorrow!

- Tash


	5. Untitled 2

**Untitled 2  
**

Snow slowly fell from the grey clouds above; the flakes were big, the air was silent. No sound of wind, of people, nothing. I t was as if this chilly winter day had sucked up all sound, leaving silence in it's wake - rather ominous. Given the day it was no wonder, really. Matthew glanced to his boyfriend and sighed.

These were the kind of days that Matthew loved to curl up with his dog, a cup of hot chocolate and his boyfriend, Gilbert and just watch the snow gently fall to the ground, blending in with the blanket of white that already covered their little world. He smiled as he sighed and reached over grabbing the others hand, noting that his lover was looking more nervous than normal, for good reason.

Matthew glanced ahead at the large white home as it came into view. The blue shutters and red door stuck out in the sea of white. He sighed again, he had tried to put this day off as long as he could, but some how they always knew and that meant trouble and he knew it. He could feel the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Today was the day he would introduce Gilbert to his lovingly dysfunctional family. Now, he did love his family, very much... Just sometimes they could be a little overbearing. It had nothing to do with the fact Matthew was gay, in fact his parents were gay, his Dad and Papa welcomed the fact that he was gay. It was more along the lines of someone having the nerve to date their son.

He gave Gilbert's hand another squeeze as the stepped up the door step, the pair smiled at each other more along the lines to reassure each other as Matthew knocked on the door. Here goes nothing. They had heard a loud thump, something fall and a shout all before the door flew open.

"Mattie! Bro, I've missed you!" A taller male jumped from the door frame as he grabbed onto Matthew in a bear hug which caused Matthew to let go of Gilbert's hand in order to keep his balance.

"Alfred..." Matthew gasped out as he tried to steady himself. Throwing an apologetic glance to Gilbert, "It's good to see you too... Um this is Gilbert, by the way."

Alfred let go of Matthew and glanced to the other male, he blinked and laughed, loudly. "Sorry man! The pale skin and white hair kinda makes you blend in with all the snow. Didn't even see ya', but it's nice to meet ya'."

With a scowl, Matthew smacked his brother's head as Gilbert forced a smile trying to be as civil as he could, for his boyfriend's sake. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alfred. Matthew has told me a lot about you."

"Alfred! Matthieu! You're letting all of the cold air out!" A new voice scolded the two brothers. "Come inside." The three males glanced up to see an older man that looked much like Matthew, only with more facial hair and well.. older looking.

"Sorry about that, Pops!" Alfred laughed as he walked back inside, dragging Matthew with him. Gilbert stared that the two of them, suddenly feeling very awkward and out of place here.

"You're Matthieu's new boyfriend, oui?" Gilbert glanced up at the now smiling man.

"Uh.. yeah. I am Gilbert." He held his hand out as that older of the two took it and shook it tightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Gilbert. I am Francis, Matthieu's more interesting father." He said with a chuckle to himself, he let go of his hand and moved to the side. "Please, Gilbert do come in. We wouldn't want you to catch your death out there."

Gilbert gave a nervous chuckle as he walked in, he took his shoes off and placed them wear Francis pointed before following him to the living room. He glanced in as he seen Matthew, Alfred and another man. He blinked a few times as the man he took to be Matthew's other father looked at him. Now Gilbert had promised Matthew that he would be good, no jokes, no nothing but this man... this man was making it really hard for him. On his face must have been the biggest, bushiest set of eye brows he had ever seen. He closed his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek holding back a laugh.

"Alfred, help Francis in the kitchen would you lad? I wish to speak with Matthew and..." He trailed off.

"Dilbert." Alfred chirped out before Matthew hit him once more.

"It's Gilbert! Merde, Alfred!" Matthew spat at the other.

"Ah, I would rather Matthew help me... After all he is the only one out of you three that I trust in the kitchen, let alone helping with a meal." Francis said and smiled. "Come along mon petite choux, let Alfred and Arthur get to know, Gilbert."

Matthew threw a glance at each of the four men and sighed getting up from the couch and following Francis, as he walked past Gilbert he smiled and whispered a quick good luck.

"Well, don't just stand there lad! Have a seat!" The man he took to be Arthur spoke motioning to the couch.

Gilbert nodded his head and moved over to the couch, "Thank you, sir." he said as he sat down, well aware of the two sets of eyes on him.

"Alfred, take his coat and hang it up." With a sigh, Alfred held out his hand. Quickly Gilbert undone the buttons on his black peacoat and handed to him.

"Thank you." He said and smiled, after all he was to be on his best behavior. Alfred took the coat and left the room grumbling.

"Do you care for him?"

Gilbert turned and looked to the older man, avoiding to look at his eyebrows. They were starting to creep him out, a lot. "Yes, I do." Gilbert paused and smiled slightly. "He has been kinder to me than some of my own family members."

"Good, Matthew deserves someone that will love and treasure him." Arthur said has he folded his hands in his lap. "Sometimes I think the lad is too kind for his own good. Poor thing has had his heart broken in the past, all for being to kind and trusting to other people. I'd rather not see that happen again." As Arthur spoke his dark green eyes narrowed and it honestly made Gilbert shudder.

"I-I wouldn't dream of ever hurting Mattie.. Sir." Gilbert said as he started to fidget nervously, what was up with this family.

"You know Gilbert, I haven't always been the gentleman that I am today." Arthur trailed off as he looked down at the green sweater vest, smoothing out unseen wrinkles. "I was a bit of a delinquent in my youth, a side that I have never really put behind me. Nothing makes me want to tap into that more than hearing about one of my sons being hurt by someone. Do you understand?" He glanced back to Gilbert and the look in his eyes made Gilbert want to run away fast and never look back.

"Understood, Sir." Gilbert said and forced a smile.

"Wonderful!" Arthur said with a smile, "If you'll excuse me, I will be going to check on Matthew and that frog... Alfred." Gilbert blinked, _When did he come back? _"Please, keep Gilbert here company." With that the older man left the two.

Gilbert glanced over at Alfred. "So you're..." he trailed off as he looked down to Alfred's hands and blinked. So he wasn't seeing things, Alfred was holding a baseball bat.

"Listen here, I have been with Mattie a long time, long before we were adopted by Dad and Pops there," Alfred walked closer to Gilbert hitting his free hand with the end of the bat. "If I ever so much as hear that you have made Mattie cry, I don't care what it is about, but you wont be safe. Sure the world is a big place, but I will hunt you down and make you pay."

Gilbert's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open some what at the other, his heart pounded against his ribs, he tried to speak but nothing came out. What did he get himself into.

"It wont be Pop's there you'll have to worry about, it will be me. Got it?" Gilbert just nodded his head.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" The two males looked up and seen Matthew in the doorframe.

"Just showing Gilbo here my autographed bat! Isn't that right, Gilbo?" Alfred laughed and his threw his arm around Gilbert and laughed quickly shooting him a glare.

"Y-yeah, it's pretty great." He forced a laugh and quickly got up and walked to his savior.

"Okay... Well dinner is ready. And with that the three headed to the dinning room.

Once all five men were seated, Francis stood up and raised his wine glass. "I think we should toast to Matthieu and Gilbert. I hope you two can bring each other much happiness! Cependant, si vous blessez mon fils, je vous blesserai!"

"Here, here!" Arthur and Alfred both called out in agreement as Matthew groaned.

"Papa, you promised."

"Non, I said I would try, I did and failed. Besides, does Gilbert Parlez français?"

"That's not that point!" Matthew shot him a glare as he sat back down with a chuckle.

Gilbert forced a smile once more, he loved Matthew very much - but this family of his scared the living hell out of him. He really wasn't kidding when he said they were overprotective. He made a mental note to call his younger brother to let him know if he ever went missing, to send the police right here.

* * *

Translations:

Note: I use online translators, so it maybe off, Sorry!

Cependant, si vous blessez mon fils, je vous blesserai

If you hurt my son, I will hurt you!"

Parlez français?

Speak French

Eh, sorry that I never got this out when I said I would, sharing a computer sucks.

:c

Anyway, QuickSilverFox3 gave me the prompt of "Prussia/Gilbert's first meeting with either America or France and/or England as Mattie's boyfriend". Which I thought was a great idea, thank you for suggesting it! c:

Feel free to suggest more.

laaaaaa

Ugh, I got hit by a snow storm coming up from the States and one coming from central Canada.

Please kill me.

Snow

every where

Again! Thank you to the people who have followed/favourited/reviewed this story, I love you all.


	6. Lonely Valentines

**Lonely Valentines**

Morning light slowly creeped into the still home, through cracks in the curtains, windows that weren't covered, anyway is could break into the home it did. The air was chilled and still, no sound in the home, all was peaceful and silent. Normally the owner of the home didn't mind, but today he did, this day always kinda bugged him. This was one of the few days that he wished someone would take the time to notice him long enough to spend the day with him, romantic or not.

Violet eyes stared out at the oak wood dresser, he blinked as he pulled the warm blanket tighter around himself. It would be a good day to stay in bed and sulk. He closed his eyes wishing to be lulled back into his slumber and slowly he was, until a loud pounding sound echoed through the peaceful silence. Matthew opened one eye and groaned pulling the blanket over his head, the pounding sound only got louder and more annoying.

"Hey! Canada! Open the door! The awesome me wants pancakes, and it's cold out here!" The loud voice rang out, slightly muffled from the fact it's source was outside.

Matthew blinked and slowly pulled the blanket it from his head. "Prussia...?" He mumbled out, slowly he pulled himself from the warmth of his blanket and bed. He grasped for his glasses and placed them on his face, he glanced down at what he was wearing, red hoodie and jeans, seems again he had fell asleep in his clothes.

"Hey! Canada! Get up! Gott, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Matthew sighed as he slowly dragged himself from his bedroom and to the front door. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, only to come face-to-face with a pair of ruby red eyes.

"About time! I thought my awesome was gonna die out here." Gilbert said as he pushed past Matthew and into the warmer house.

Matthew sighed as closed the door again, "Prussia, what are you doing here so early?"

"Ugh, West kicked me out for the day. He said something about Italy and pushed me right out the damn door and no one over there is worth my awesome self, so I came to eat pancakes with the awesome you." Gilbert said as he pulled the black peacoat off and hung it on the coat rack before walking to Matthew's kitchen.

Matthew slowly followed behind Gilbert, once in the kitchen he began to pull out the things he would need for pancakes.

"West is so unawesome." Gilbert muttered as he fell into the cherry wood chair.

"Well... Thanks for coming over, Prussia." Matthew smiled just a little as he started to mix the ingredients together.

Gilbert blinked and watched as Matthew started to mix the ingredients together in a bowl; a small light pink color dusted his cheeks. If asked why that pink there he would have awesomely answered that is was just cold in here and it had nothing to do with a certain northern nation who he may or may not find to be rather adorable. He blinked again as he phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached in pulling his phone out and flipped it open looking at the two new texts.

_To: Awesome_

_From: West_

_Gilbert, where are you? You promised that you would help me organize the meeting for next week! Get back here now! _

Gilbert rolled his eyes and quickly deleted the message, throw a glance up at Matthew, there was no reason to keep that, just in case Matthew seen it and his reason for being here was blown. He scrolled down a tapped on the next message.

_To: Awesome_

_From: Frannypants_

_Bonjour mon ami~ I hope you made it to Matthieu's home fine. Little Italie is on his way to your home, so I am sure Ludwig will forget all about your little vanishing act.~ Now you must keep up your end of the deal, non? Treat mon petite chat well and romance him. If I find out you blow this, you will be lacking 'five meters' come the morning. Good luck!_

Gilbert shuddered and quickly closed his phone, when it came to Matthew, Francis could even scare him. He looked back up to Matthew and smiled softly and stood up walking over to this younger male, just as he went to reach out and turn him around a loud crash sound made both males jump.

"Yo! Mattie! The hero is here and is craving some of them pancakes!" An annoyingly loud laugh followed, "Sorry, I kinda smashed ya' door again bro..."

Gilbert frowned as Matthew took off muttering something about a hose and a moose. He reached over and pulled the pan off the stove before the pancakes burnt. He pulled out his phone and opened up and new text.

_To: FrannyPants_

_From: Awesome_

_Yo, I thought you said that douchebag of a superpower wasn't gonna be a problem? the fuck Francis?_

* * *

Oh no, Francis y u do dis?

Alfred y u cock block

Happy Valentines day!

This is them as nations, I think it's the only one I've done like this for this set of oneshots.

Um, it's kinda my headcannon that Alfred is always breaking Matthew's door down, superpowers suck like that yo.

jk I love Alfred.

ugh I hope you guys like it.

I want to thank the people who reviewed/favourite/followed/read this story, I love you all.

-Tash


	7. Dreams

"What are you saying, Matthew?"

The ticking from the grandfather clock echoed throughout the room, the heavy pitter patter from the rain accompanied the ticks, breaking the thick silence. The two males sat across from one another at the table, one sitting upright, red eyes blazing and tightly gripping a mug. The other meekly hunched over, blonde hair covering his face.

"I never meant to, honestly Gilbert... I was mad and really drunk..."

"So that gives you the right to go out and fuck some random guy at a bar? Because you were mad and drunk, I should forgive you?"His voice cracked near the end, he could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

"Well, maybe if you spent more time with me, maybe you're off screwing people too, Gilbert." Matthew brought his head up and glared at the other, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "Well Gilbert? How do I know you're not doing that?"

Gilbert's hands shook at his lovers words, "How could you think such a thing! I am working over time to make sure we don't get kicked out and we have food to eat!" Tears started down his face, "I have done nothing but try to keep you happy! It's hard, Matthew when I am the only one working!"

"Oh, so it's my fault I lost my job?"

"Matthew, that isn't what I meant and you know it!"

"I can't deal with you anymore, Gilbert. You keep saying you're doing all this to make me happy and well guess what? I'm not happy." Matthew stood up and turned from the table."I'm leaving, I'll be by sometime to pick up my things." With that Matthew walked from the room and left the small home the two shared.

Gilbert stared at where Matthew once stood and blinked, had that really just happened?

* * *

"Gilbert... Gilbert!"

Red eyes snapped open and he grasped out beside him, feeling an arm he gripped onto it and pulled the owner toward him.

"Gilbert! Let go of me. First you mumbled about how I am cheating on you, now you're going to rip my arm off?" Matthew groaned out as he tried to pull his arm back.

Gilbert just smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, gripping onto him tightly. What an unawesome dream, he knew that Matthew loved him more than anything and wouldn't ever cheat on him. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, not noticing the screen on Matthew's pone flash on, or the message that popped up on the screen.

_Hey, love__... I miss you, can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
_

Matthew quickly replied to the message and went back to his oblivious boyfriend, closing his eyes and falling into his slumber. Cheating some how got more easy as the years went by.

* * *

Hey! Guess who is a horrible person!

I am so sorry for this.

I don't even really like it, but whatever, maybe someone will.

I have seen a lot of fics where Gilbert ends up being the cheating douche, so I flipped that around for this update. I AM SORRY.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was sick and then found out I may have to get my gallbladder removed. I will find out for sure at the end of next month, I really hope not.

Anyway, thanks for reading! And thank you to the people who faved/followed/reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys.

-Tash


	8. Welcome to the World

**Welcome to the World**

Before I start I just want to throw up a bit of a... Well I hate to say warning, but I don't know what else to really call it. This is gonna be taking place an AU much like that of that .hack/SIGN series. It's not going to be super long or in super detail about the events that take place in the series, but there is a chance I may throw in some spoilers of .hack/SIGN and perhaps even a few other .hack series, such as the games and GU. This AU is something I have been thinking about for some time so it may have a few chapters in it. Depending on how I think it will go, or if you guys like it I may just do a new story on just this. For those who know about the series, let's just say it's The World R2 meets crap that happens from SIGN. Oh and their country names are going to be their usernames, less confusion!

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About that strange wavemaster?"

"Oh yeah! The one that can be found at Quiet Solitary Melody? I seen a posting on the message board about it!"

"Yeah... You think maybe it's a hidden event? I heard that the admins were planning a small event and were throwing easter eggs about for it..."

"Maybe, but still it said it was on the sigma server right? I mean even Breg Epona, Sigma's root town has a level range of at least 100. If we got out playing in the fields the level range could be even higher and I am only 56."

"Maybe we could party up with a few stronger players? I mean we aren't the worst players out there."

"It's worth a try, I really want to get a chance to play in one event at least of the school break." The two twin blades giggled before taking off down one of the main streets of Mac Anu.

"Hey, did you guys hear them?" White ears twitched as two red eyes followed the two girls; "A hidden event..."

"I sure did amigo, on the Sigma server at that! That means there wont be many low leveled newbs getting in our way." The heavy axemen spoke up with a grin.

After a few moments of silence the two turned to the third in their party and stared at him, "Ah, think he is checking his mail, Prussia?"

"Probably, I bet he missed the entire thing too bust flirting with the girls he meets on here I bet. Is it just me or do all the creeps pick the twin blade class." The two chuckled before they were both punched.

"Non, it's one of the better classes out there for one and two, I'll have you know I was checking the message board on more information on this wavemaster... Turns out it's not just any wavemaster, it's modeled after that one that caused all the trouble before The World R:2 was released. So naturally there is a lot of rumors going around, such as maybe it's the same rouge AI, because really do you think that the admins would throw a hidden event up on the sigma server? I mean even the talk going on about the event itself says that it's a event for all levels. As far as I can tell from what my friends have told me not level cap has been put up on Quiet Solitary Melody... Ah, hold on a message."

The two looked at each other and blinked, "Sometimes it's hard to forget that he is really, really good at this game stuff."

"Hey, I am good too, Spain! I have a werewolf class! How many players have you seen with this class? Not many, because only the most awesome players get this class!" Prussia threw his head back and laughed loudly, hitting the other on the back. "France is only good at the technoblable part of the game."

"So..." The two other turned back to France as he spoke.

"A friend of mine just jumped over on to Quiet Solitary Melody turned out in fact it is level capped... At level 175. Which is odd even for the Sigma server. I am willing to bet that this wavemaster has nothing to do with the hidden event... But still it's strange and I am going to check it out." France pulled out two long, narrow blades that had faint glowing patterns along the blades and grinned. "You two wanna come?"

Spain grinned at his friend and swung his large maroon axe from it's resting place with ease, giving a nod of his head. "Count on it. If it is even a joke, that is a PvP server, bet we could mess with some of the lower levels."

"Franny, you don't even have to ask me twice!" Prussia called out as he punched his right fist into his left hand, ears perking up right away. "You know I am in." He grinned showing pointed fangs.

"Shall we then?" France said before taking off; soon followed by the other two. The trio ran down a side street along the main channel of water that ran through Mac Anu. They turned around a corner almost knocking down a short wavemaster and a tall steam gunner, the trio chuckled and quickly ran up the street before coming to the Chaos Gate. They walked up to it and the trio raised their hand as he called out "Sigma, Quiet Solitary Melody." Quickly golden rings formed around them and just as quickly, they vanished taking the players with them.

* * *

"Quiet Solitary Melody on the Sigma server?" The wavemaster mumbled out as he tossed a glance to his party member who was currently staring at the Chaos Gate. "America, isn't that the field we were on when..."

"Mattie..." the steam gunner mumbled ans he turned to look at the wavemaster, bright blue eyes narrowed. "England, you don't really think that the wavemaster there is..."

"I-impossible! That was back before the world was upgraded that the glitches were fixed! America, you know very well there is no way anything could have made it past our complete system overhaul..."

"I know, it's just last night while moderating the message board I seen a post that there was a wavemaster acting oddly on that field... A wavemaster with the same design as back then and he had that same skin... I have even seen talk of the twilight key again." He sighed and placed his arms behind his head and throw a side glance at England. "As admins of CC corp we have to at least check this out, to make sure that it's nothing serious. I mean we are still running on the basics of the original desi-" America was cut off as a hand flew up and covered his mouth.

"Don't talk about this stuff where anyone can here it, you bloody twit." England gasped out as he raised his staff with his free hand. "But, you are right we have to check this out." He removed his hand as America lifted his gunblade with his hand and they both called out "Sigma, Quiet Solitary Melody" before the two of them were surrounded by gold rings and then vanished as well.

* * *

The field was covered in a layer of snow and groups of pine trees here in there. The sky was a light gray and snow slowly fell to the ground as an unfelt wind blow it about now and then. A light chime rang out as the fields music began to play giving of the feeling of ice and cold. A strange voice rang out repeated the same thing "Golden egg... Golden egg."

Three pairs of eyes looked around as the walked, Spain blinked and quickly ran off grabbing the golden egg the moment he seen it hiding between trees. "For my grunty..." The other two shared a look as they knew how their friend had a weak spot for grunties, saying they were too cute. After wandering the field of a good twenty minutes or so they looked at each other.

"Hey.." Prussia started and kicked at the snow, "For a field with a level cap of 175 it's strange there are no monsters..."

"Yeah..." The other two said in unison.

"O̡͢r̡̛̀A͜͝ņ̕͘i͘ ͟͡Z͜͞o͟t̴͜͝!" The jumbled sound echoed through out the field as arrows rained down on the trio, Spain and France fell to the ground, their in game bodies turned gray before vanishing. Prussia knelt on the ground as the poison effect hit him. He quickly glanced around seeing nothing he looked up to see what looked to be one of the old wavemaster classes before the R:2 update when the classes were split. Red triangle markings on his face, white cap and robes as well as a long bone staff.

"America! Set up a containment field, quick!"

"O̡͢r̡̛̀A͜͝ņ̕͘i͘ ͟͡Z͜͞o͟t̴͜͝!" Another wave of arrows fell down on to Prussia, he too fell over and the last thing he seen before darkness was purple orbs staring down at him then there was darkness."

"Are you kidding me!" He tore off the headset and slammed it down on the bed, next to him. He sighed loudly as he turned off his computer, "I didn't save recently..." He mumbled as he ran his hand through his silver locks and fell back onto his bed, the purple eyes flashed through his mind and he stared up at the ceiling. "I am going to find that wavemaster again, even if it kills me. I'll show him! If he wants to go and hack on a game like that!"

* * *

America and England stood in the now abandoned field, no sound other than that of the music, England glanced over at America and bit the side of his lip. "Alfred... Matthew is still..."

"In the coma? Yeah."

"But that was his character wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Alfred stared up at the sky where the player once floated, high above them.

"Arthur... I think it's happened again."

* * *

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. It's nothing like the last one, but still kinda depressing on how you see it. D;

For anyone that isn't clear on what is going on, The World is a video game that people can play put out by CC corp in the series' of .hack/. You play this game using a controller and a virtual reality headset that lets you see what is going on like it's really happening. It's a really good series, I recommended that you start out with .hack/SIGN if you are interested in it.

I want to thank everyone that watched/faved/reviewed the last chapter, you guys are what keeps me writing.

-Tash


End file.
